


Getting Over You

by aliythefangirl



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Moving On, One Night Stands, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Follow Hope as she gets over Landon with several (possibly ill-advised) flings and one night stands, after Landon chooses Josie instead.
Relationships: Ethan Machado/Hope Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson/Rafael Waithe, Hope Mikaelson/Roman Sienna, Implied Landon Kirby/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Ryan Clarke/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Hope’s Side

Landon chose Josie, despite what his subconscious self yelled out. Hope mused on this while at the bar,drowning some cheap drinks she managed to weasel out of the bartender and some guys trying to hit on her. She sees Agent Clarke and he sits beside her, noticing she has finished her drink.

“I’m dying, what’s your excuse?” He says, ordering them more drinks.

“Nothing you need to know.” she fumbles the words out,groggily. She’s mildly buzzed.

“Baby brother chose and it wasn’t you, eh?” He asks and she groggily nods.

“I can make you feel better, sweetheart.” He whispered into her ear before capturing her lips in a fierce passionate kiss. She returns it wholeheartedly,getting on his lap and straddling him, hands on his chest while his moves to her ass, gripping it firmly. Someone shouts at them to get a room.

“What do you say, sweetheart?” He asks and she nods,before calling them both a cab to the motel she’s been staying at. After the room door shuts, it’s a race to see who can tear each other’s clothes off faster.

Eventually they end up naked on the bed and he slides into her heat, not even being gentle. She doesn’t care, they both thrust fast and rough until he comes with a cry and then his fingers dance around her clit while he is still inside her, causing her to climax too. He slides out of her, and kisses her soppily. It makes her feel better for a bit. She is wanted, needed.

“If I asked you to do a little magic for me, would you, sweetheart?” He whispers into her ear and she nods.

“Unbind me from my father.” He says and she nods, using some herbs and her blood. His body is too longer breaking down and he smiles at her before kissing her again and letting her get on top of him and sliding him inside as they join again, thrusts rough and fast as they seek their own releases. His fingers play around with her clit before she comes fast and hard. He follows shorty after and slips out of her.

* * *

He’s gone before she wakes. She muses she doesn’t mind this that much. There’s a small note on the nightstand with his number,telling her to call him whenever she wants another round.

Winter Break quickly comes and she sneaks out to a party Ethan and Maya invited her to. A New Years Bash, she’s dressed to kill.When the clock strikes twelve ,she kisses Ethan. She lets him guide her back to his place and they sleep together. He’s an alright lover, she supposes. She comes twice, once on his fingers and once on his tongue. She’s still gone before he wakes. She took all the right precautions as to not get pregnant. She sneaks back into the school, undetected. She avoids Ethan for the next two weeks,before he moves on with someone else.

* * *

Roman’s here for Spring Break,helping out MG. She tires of watching Josie and Landon being so damn happy that she takes him up to her room. They screw, over and over again until he leaves at the end of the week. He’s a great lover, making sure she comes every single time and then some. Landon looks suspiciously jealous of Roman when Roman does stuff like make out with her in the halls.

**Serves Landon right.**

Before he leaves,the last time they screw,she lets Roman drink her blood and she nips his neck before that. It’s fulfilling passionate screwing. He knows she doesn’t want anything more than a Spring Break fling to keep her mind off things, that she wants no strings. She promises to visit him again sometime.

* * *

She hears though the grapevine Landon and Josie have broken up. She shrugs, pretending not to care. Everything was for nada. A small part of her wishes for him to ask her to have him back. It never happens.

Her wild birthday party with the wolves ends with her fucking Rafael twice in the Old Mill. They’ve taken the precautions and they fuck like animals. It’s great sex. The problem’s the morning after, he expects more. More than the night they spent together, more than the no strings attached agreement she has with Agent Clarke and Roman. She shots him down, she doesn’t want to get hurt again.  
He stares at her with sad puppy dog eyes for the next month and a half.

“What did you do to Rafael? It looks like someone shot his puppy.” Lizzie asks

“Fucked him and left him.” She responds and Lizzie smirks.

“Well, now he knows how it feels. Good. How many is that?” She asks

“Four now. Ryan, Roman,vEthan, and now Raf.” She responds

“Slutty, Mikaelson. Not that I mind. Ryan?” She asks

“Agent Clarke.” Hope responded,whispering out “and Landon’s half brother.”

“Wait, the Hobbit’s half brother was your _first_?” Lizzie asks and she nods.

“Who was the best?” Lizzie asks

“Agent Clarke. Why do you think I sneak out almost every Saturday night?” Hope replies

“You’re fucking him? Good for you, I guess.” Lizzie says.

Josie joins them, awkwardly. They are past the sex talk, into monster talk.

* * *

Surprisingly, graduation goes off without a hitch.  
 **Expect for the morning after.**

The morning after graduation,after a kick ass party, she wakes up next to Landon, naked. Their lovemaking was a little mediocre, if she’s being honest. She thought it would feel different, because deep down she still loves him. It doesn’t. She moves to untangle herself from Landon without waking him, her efforts met without success. He’s awake and wanting to talk.

She tries to escape and get dressed before something utterly and completely earth shattering flies from his mouth. She doesn’t manage that either.

“Last night was...amazing,Hope. Fucking amazing.” He says

“Last night was a _mistake_.” Hope quickly replies, trying to will herself to believe it.

“You’re seriously going to do that? Treat me like another of your boy toys?” He asks her

“Oh yeah, I’ve heard the rumours. Hope Mikaelson went slutty after a devastating breakup. I know about Raf and Roman.” He says

“I still love you.” He whispers out, breaking her world apart. She has longed to hear this from him for months, but when he says it, it doesn’t feel like she thought it would.

“I don’t.” she says to him, willing it to be true. Her feelings for him have lessened but haven’t disappeared.

“Don’t give me that crap. You still do.” Landon replies

“So what if I do? You made your choice.” Hope says, venom dripping from her voice.

“It felt like the right one at the time.” He whispers out.

“Oh? What about when you were fucking her? That feel right too?” she hisses and he sighs.

“You fucked other people too.” He says, trying to reason with her.

“Never said I loved them. Everything was no strings. You and Josie...very tied together.” she replies back.

“Hope! I didn’t realize how much it bothered me until Spring Break...” he said

“You mean when Roman and I were humping like rabbits? That just means you were upset someone else was playing with your toy, Landon.” She hisses backs

“That’s not it!” Landon says and she finishes getting dressed. She moves to leave,before he flies off the bed to try and stop her. She pushes him away and leaves out the door. She can hear him screaming after her, begging her to come back and talk to him.

She almost turns back but goes onward into her room to pack up her things.

He had his chance. Now it’s hers to move on.


	2. Landon’s Side

It shouldn’t feel this way. Landon looks wistfully at Hope and Roman, practically dry humping against a wall,lips pressed together in a passionate union. It’s the third day of Spring Break and unfortunately this has became the norm.  
Roman’s supposed to be helping MG, but all he seems to do to Landon is make out with Hope. It disturbs him for the same reason he was disturbed last year. Expect now,he doesn’t have a leg to stand on-he chose and it wasn’t her. So it shouldn’t be his business if she chooses to make out with 90 something year old vampires. Shouldn’t be but he makes it none the less.

“Oh, they aren’t just making out. Trust me on this, they’re sleeping together.” Rafael says, staring at Hope wistfully also.

That shouldn’t bother him also. He and Josie have had sex only adozen times or so since he chose her. It just doesn’t feel as right as it first did.

He leads Josie into his room, giving Raf the heads up so he can vacate.

It’s getting hot and heavy.

He slides his condom covered cock into Josie’s slit.

It feels so damn good and he thrusts slow and gentle until he finds his release and she’s close to hers.

“Hope...” he whimpers out as he comes, Josie’s face changing from pleasure to discomfort.

“Did you fucking seriously just say _her_ name right now?” She asks, positively venomous. She quickly moves herself from underneath him, gathering her clothes and sighing.

“Josie! I didn’t...” he says,shocked even himself.

“Yes, you did. The reason is why. You chose me, Landon. Why are you saying _her_ name as we’re making love?” She asks, sounding hurt. She’s getting redressed.

“I don’t...know, Josie. I didn’t mean it, it just sorta slipped out.” He says and she huffs.

“Well,I guess our relationship is ‘sorta’ over.” She replies, now fully redressed.

“Josie!” He yells.

“Figure out your shit, Landon. I rather be alone than be with somebody...who does what _you_ just did.” She says,stomping out the door.

* * *

He supposes he should try and get Hope back. But he fears her rejection, obviously from the rumours she’s moved on. So much so,he doesn’t attend the killer birthday party Lizzie’s throwing for Hope with the wolves. But Raf does.

Rafael returns the next morning, disheveled and disappointed.

He sits on his bed and looks guiltily at Landon.

“I had sex with Hope.” Raf whispers out. Landon nods at this, somewhat shocked.

“I tried to be with her, man. She shot me down, says she doesn’t do strings anymore...since well, _you_.” Raf says,mlooking sad.

* * *

Then everything seems to come together.

It’s the graduation after party and he kisses her.  
She returns the kiss,leading him up to his room. They undress each other and she kisses his neck, marking him as his hands gently fondle her breasts. She breaks apart to kiss him again, tackling him on the bed as she does so. He reaches over to his nightstand and finds what he’s looking for.She’s looking on, wanting what comes next.  
He opens up the small foil packet and slides the condom down his cock before she takes him inside her. It feels so good, so right. For him at least.  
Hope bounces up and down on his lap as her chest is against his, arms around his neck. He kisses her neck as she bounces, occasionally breaking away to moan and grunt at the feelings she’s giving him.

Her short breaths fill the air as he begins to thrust inside her by himself, erratically before he climaxes. She seems to be a bit disappointed. He withdraws from her, to remove and dispose of the used condom in the trash bin next to his dresser. He gets off the bed.

He can hear her reach her own release on her own fingers as he does this.

He returns to the bed and pulls her into an embrace.

* * *

In morning it goes all wrong. She’s leaving, detangling herself from his embrace. She’s getting dressed and leaving. He tries to get her to stay, begs her actually. She doesn’t respond well and leaves. He screams out after her. He wants her back so damn much.

**Looks like he lost his chance.**


End file.
